


lore

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - others [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Human/Vampire Hybrids, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: a bunch of headcanons about lore related to the twilight saga





	1. human/vampire hybrid headcanons (aka fixing renesmee)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

ok. so first off we can all agree renesmee is a Bad name. so her first name is now Carlie, because that’s actually really cute and completely normal. her new middle name is now ReAnne (“re”nee plus esme “anne”)

the pregnancy happens as a normal human pregnancy. the fetus isn’t superhumanely strong, and grows at the same rate a human fetus would

the child is born mostly human but with some vampire traits. the skin is a few degrees colder than for a human, and they’re much more beautiful than a fully human baby would be. 

they get their eye color from both parents. one eye matches the human mother’s eye color, and the other matches the vampire father’s eye color as a human.

they begin on a diet of formula or breast milk, and slowly begin to eat exclusively human food. (like a human baby does)

as they age, they begin to become more vampire-like. they start sleeping less and less, and eventually stop altogether. their skin drops in temperature, until it matches that of a vampire’s. it also becomes harder. they begin to sparkle in the sun; it’s very dim, barely noticeable at first, but steadily gets stronger as they age.

they begin craving blood, at first animal blood, but eventually they want human blood. like vampires, they can survive off of either type but prefer human. they cannot survive off of human food anymore after they first try blood; it no longer had taste and their bodies cannot process it. this starts to happen around age 15-18; it varies per hybrid.

if they refuse to drink blood, they will eventually get weaker and sicker as their bodies naturally lose their ability to get nutrients from human food.

if they chose too, they can refuse to ever eat blood. after a certain time of refusing, their bodies will again learn to process human food, and they will remain a human until they die. their vampire traits will slowly fade.

the transformation is complete on the hybrid’s 25th birthday, when they are fully a vampire. they will be mostly indistinguishable from a vampire that was bitten, except their eyes will never change color.


	2. imprinting

a member of the wolf pack does not have to have become a wolf to imprint; it can happen at any (age appropriate) time. the person may never actually turn into a wolf; they just have to have that werewolf gene. for the sake of making this easier to write and read, a person capable of imprinting will be refered to as a wolf in this post.

it’s not love at first sight. when a wolf imprints, it creates a connection between the two people. the connection may grow to be romantic, or it may remain platonic. either way, the initial moment of imprint creates a weak bond between the imprinter and imprintee, and the bond will grow over time.

a wolf can imprint on multiple people. most of these will be platonic, at least one will be romantic. more than one may be romantic. in such situations, the wolf (and their partners, of course) can either choose to enter into a poly relationship with their partners, or will choose to have a romantic relationship with only one partner. if no romantic relationship forms, the relationship will remain, or return to being, platonic.

imprinting can absolutely (and does!) create same-sex couples

imprinting happens only in age-appropriate pairings. an imprint can happen as teens or children (not if they are REALLY young; the exact age it becomes possible varies person to person but the person must be capable of maintaining and understanding a strong friendship.) but both parties MUST be around the same age. (1-5 years ish, depending on how old they are when they first meet). if a couple is too young for a romantic imprint when they first meet, it will begin platonic and then develop more slowly over time.

all wolves will imprint platonically on all other wolves. this helps strengthen the pack bond.


End file.
